


Активность солнечной короны

by Mister_Key



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magic!AU, Secret Santa 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Написано для dekstroza на Сикрет Санта 2017http://cap-ironman.diary.ru/?tag=5490601по заявке:Все знают что Тони не любит магию – это аксиома. все знают что Тони гений – это канон. Что если Тони не обделен магическими способностями с рождения, но развиты они у него как-то неправильно (как в песне Аллы Пугачевой "сделать хотел грозу, а получил козу"). Может это как-то связано с тем, что когда он родился вовсю была "охота на ведьм" и Говард боялся, что даже его связей не хватит чтобы защитить сына или может решил, что с техникой тому будет по жизни лучше, а может уважаемый автор придумает свой, совершенно прекрасный обоснуй. В общем Тони привык что у него все сикось-накось в магии и потому ее страшно не любит, но, когда припечет, пользуется в меру своих сил или интуитивно (опять же на выбор автора). А дальше – как Автору на сердце положится: то ли Тони будет устраивать для захандрившего в новом времени Роджерса рождественские чудеса (нелепые, милые, глупые, смешные) специально, то ли это будет выходить само-собой, но в финале желаю мир, дружбу и жвачку) Пусть у них все будет хорошо.





	

–1–

– Ну же, работай, зараза ты такая!

Раскрашенный в белое, алое и синее рыцарь отчаянно заскрипел суставами. Тони смазывал и подкручивал их весь день, но чёртова железяка всё равно находила, чем поскрипеть. Железный Дровосек, свалившийся в реку и заржавевший, и то не мог бы быть более упрямым.

Тони вытер нос грязным рукавом и попытался сосредоточиться заново. Какое-то время это ему удавалось: в прорезях шлема вспыхнул свет, словно включили пару лампочек, тяжело осевшая фигура выпрямилась, скрежетнув всеми сочленениями, правое колено поднялось, готовясь сделать шаг...

И в ту самую секунду, как Тони почти-почти поверил, что сможет заставить зловредный механизм работать как надо, снизу послышался сердитый голос.

– Тони! Энтони Эдвард Старк! Где носит этого паршивца!

Светившиеся до этого тёплым светом глаза полыхнули алым, обе руки рыцаря вздёрнулись в воздух, сжимаясь в кулаки, за широким стальным нагрудником с белой звездой угрожающе заворчало, и Тони, до сих пор просто испуганный – он страшно боялся отца, всю свою коротенькую жизнь боялся до того, что этот страх врос в плоть и кровь, – откровенно запаниковал.

Отец ненавидел магию. Люто, истово. Тони подозревал, что это ещё и потому, что мама исчезла как раз после того, как он, Тони, в очередной, и не в последний, ох, не в последний раз сделал всё не так, как должен был. Он сам не помнил, что именно пошло не так. Только мягкие руки, тихую весёлую песню, и как мама говорила, что волшебство похоже на белого зайчика. Он любопытный и весёлый, но вечно хочет удрать. Если схватить его слишком сильно – он или убежит, или укусит, поэтому нужно терпеливо его подманивать, а брать – нежно, но уверенно, вот так, теперь попробуй сделать что-нибудь хорошее...

Он попробовал, думая о цветах и красивых блестящих молниях, которые втайне обожал, и что-то – Тони не помнил, что именно, – взорвалось в воздухе, рассыпалось фиалковым цветом и чем-то ещё, острым, длинным, змеино-блестящим, и Мария закричала чужим, не своим голосом, схватила его, закрывая собой...

После этого Тони не помнил ничего. Даже не пытался; нечего было вспоминать. И если сейчас он не сумеет остановить то, что создал – не вспоминать станет ещё и некому.

– Нет! – крикнул он, тоже сжимая руки в кулаки. Ободранные и с въевшимся вокруг ногтей машинным маслом, они были куда меньше опасных стальных кулачищ, занесённых в воздух. – Нет! Стой! Стой, Марк!

Рыцарь – теперь он весь, из каждой щёлочки и каждого сварочного шва светился гневным красным светом, – шагнул к двери. Помедлил. Повернулся к Тони и пошёл на него, лязгая и громыхая на каждом шаге.

Тони зажмурился. Он помнил всё, что было написано в книгах, и то, что рассказывал старик Джарвис, прекрасный, опытный маг, с балетной лёгкостью управлявший всем сложным домом Старков, но сейчас это знание ничуть не помогало. Скорее, наоборот.

Колдун должен быть спокоен. Его дух должен парить, как птица над высокими скалами. Сосредоточенность, спокойствие, точность – вот три кита успеха любого колдуна.

Говард Старк, стоило ему услышать что-то в этом роде, хмурил седеющие брови и разражался насмешками, быстро переходившими в угрозы. Тони знал, что отец это делает ради его же блага, что магия не доведёт его до добра. Знал, что нельзя сердиться на Говарда, ведь это он сам виноват. Сам Говард был напрочь лишён магической жилки, чист от неё, и Тони отчаянно хотел быть таким же. Тысячу раз обещал себе не колдовать, но магия, как вода сквозь прохудившуюся плотину, время от времени рвалась из него сама.

Он схватил щит Капитана – единственное, что попалось под руку. Конечно, это был не настоящий щит, но, вооружившись им, Тони почувствовал себя чуть уверенней. Капитан, о котором отец говорил с восхищением, не испугался бы рыцаря. Он бы не отступил. Он смог бы заставить грозного врага остановиться, отвёл бы любую беду, защитил бы того, кто слабей.

Сейчас слабым был он, Тони. Слабое звено, как обычно. Старки сделаны из железа, так говорил отец. Тони – неудачный Старк. Так он тоже говорил. Мелькнуло ещё одно, вымечтанное – он, Тони, отмытый до скрипучего блеска и наряженный в ненавистный бархатный костюмчик и удивительно белую рубашку, показывает отцу, что магия и техника – не враги. Его изобретение, могучий железный рыцарь, послушно движется, сочетая в себе искусство мастера с искусством колдуна, и даже отец это признаёт и, может быть, даже прощает...

Кулаки грохнули о щит. Сталь мгновенно промялась, словно бумага, и развалилась двумя неровными обломками. В руках и плечах вспыхнула боль, а взбесившееся чудовище надвинулось снова, вновь занесло смертоносные руки. Даже в них теперь сияла злая, сорвавшаяся с поводка магия, круглые раскалённые пятна светились в середине каждой ладони.

Тони зажмурился и изо всех сил попытался успокоиться. Спокойно. Спокойно. У него ещё была пара секунд, и если он, бездарность во всём, не потратит их на самоубийственный страх и жалость к себе...

– ТОНИ! Что ты там опять устроил, чёрт бы тебя побрал!

Этот окрик был уже совсем близко. Отец поднимался по ступенькам, как будто у Тони без него было мало проблем. Он выдохнул – и заставил себя забыть. Об отце. О сокрушающих кулаках, воздетых в небеса над самой его головой. Обо всём.

Рыцарь помедлил ещё мгновение, отклонившись назад и готовясь ударить в полную силу. Тони зажмурился, чтобы не видеть его, и, собрав все силы, ударил.

Железная фигура словно вспучилась изнутри, раздулась, белея на глазах, и превратилась в гигантского зефирного человека в ту самую секунду, как взбешённый Говард пинком открыл дверь.

Тони очень не любил вспоминать всё, что за этим последовало. Он ел один зефир почти неделю, потому что Говард сгоряча лишил его обедов и ужинов, на всю жизнь возненавидел сладкое, по ночам видел сплошь кошмары, заставлявшие его кричать и задыхаться, а наяву...

Лучше бы кошмары, правда.

Джарвиса Говард не уволил, как грозился. Такой глупости нельзя было сделать даже под очень горячую руку, на Джарвисе держался весь их маленький несовершенный мирок. Но он запретил Джарвису входить в комнату к Тони и разговаривать с ним, так что большую часть наказания Тони провалялся в одиночестве, чувствуя, как болит всё тело и мечтая умереть.

С тех пор он, можно сказать, исцелился. Глупая детская мечта – вот бы отец его признал, похвалил, а может быть, даже сказал, что гордится! – теперь воспринималась со стыдом, как воспоминание о промоченных в детстве штанишках. Магия? Никакой магии. Он, Тони Старк, будет похож на своего отца. Он будет работать что было сил, будет держать себя в руках и строить машины, корабли и самолёты, делать оружие и моторы, в которых не будет ни капли волшебства.

Особенно теперь, когда магия показала ему зубы. Длинные, страшные зубы чудовища, только притворяющегося послушным и весёлым зверьком. Выжидающего удобного момента, чтобы сорваться с цепи.

Никакой магии.

–2–

Бочка с ржавой вонючей водой снова была рядом. Неровный край вдавился ему в ключицы. Тони не дышал, сколько мог; потом вопящее каждой клеткой, умирающее от нехватки воздуха тело взяло верх, потянуло в себя хоть что-нибудь, в ноздри и рот хлынул жидкий обжигающий металл, безжалостная рука надавила ему на затылок, не давая отстраниться, вынырнуть, схватить хоть глоток вожделенного воздуха...

И что-то вырвалось из него, как снаряд, и кинулось сразу во все стороны. Люди заорали на все голоса, но с единым выражением ужаса, рука исчезла с его затылка, он согнулся пополам, кашляя и глотая сделавшийся сладким затхлый воздух пещеры, и самое время было обрадоваться поистине чудесному спасению, вот только сначала Тони был слишком занят попытками успокоить огнём горящую грудь, а потом...

Страшная чёрная фигура – точно как в тот, давно похороненный в памяти шестой день рождения, – выдвинулась из тени и встала над ним.

– Нет, – хрипло выговорил Тони. Ему давно уже было не шесть. Вокруг была не его детская под косым чердачным сводом, а грязная пещера, и валялись повсюду не детали и книжки, а мертвецы. – Нет. Сгинь. Никакой магии, ты чудо техники, ясно? Чудо техники!

Огромные лапищи протянулись к нему доверчивым, беззащитным жестом. Ладони раскрылись, на каждой сиял репульсор, а потом раскрылась и грудь костюма, и его шлем, он весь словно распоролся по шву, склонился, приглашая Тони в себя...

Он вскинулся и сел, задыхаясь. В горле застрял крик, простыня прилипла к телу. ДЖАРВИС что-то успокаивающе бормотал с потолка – сообщал не то точное время, не то прогноз погоды, – но несколько секунд Тони просто сидел, задыхаясь и глядя в пустоту.

– Сэр, я рекомендовал бы увеличить дозу седативов, – скорбно предложил ДЖАРВИС. – Эффект привыкания – ничто по сравнению с возможными последствиями для сердца, и я...

– Утихни, – отозвался Тони. Горло драло, вокруг царила чуткая предрассветная тишина, новый Марк-9 работал как часы без всякой магии. Всего лишь кошмар, наследие дурного детства, и нечего распускаться и страдать по поводу давно прошедших дней. – Всё готово для работы?

– Всегда, сэр, но депривация сна никому не шла на пользу. А вам особенно, и я бы настоятельно советовал...

Тони поднял голову, уставился в потолок и собираясь как следует отчитать своенравный искусственный интеллект, и замер.

Под потолком кружила бабочка.

Она была большая, в пару ладоней, с ало-золотыми крыльями, и не порхала, как полагалось насекомому, а с самым грозным видом барражировала пространство.

– ДЖАРВИС, – прохрипел Тони, маша в её сторону рукой. – У тебя на датчиках есть эта штуковина?

– Да, сэр, – сообщил ДЖАРВИС таким тоном, что было ясно – бабочку он не одобряет так же, как и привычку Тони не спать ночами, есть что придётся, нарываться на неприятности и один за другим клепать бронированные костюмы. – Возмущение магического поля...

– Я сколько раз говорил не употреблять этого слова! – рявкнул Тони. Бабочка, словно испугавшись, пронеслась над самой его головой. Тони поклясться был готов, что слышит тихое жужжание, как от тонкого механизма с крошечным моторчиком. – Магия! Колдовство! Волшебство! Чары! Да будь они прокляты!

– Сэр, я помню весь список запрещённых для упоминания слов, но это действительно возмущение именно магического поля, – упёрся ДЖАРВИС, для которого недовольство творца было неприятно, но всё-таки не настолько, как возможная неточность данных. – Я могу называть его паранормальным.

– Ещё того хлеще, – Тони уставился на проклятое насекомое. Как будто мало ему было проблем. – Изгони его. Поймай в сачок, испепели, насади на булавку, мне всё равно.

Оценив варианты и выбрав наименее рискованный, – магические существа могли быть крайне опасными, особенно для высокоорганизованных форм жизни, –  ДЖАРВИС прислал Дубину. Тот, деловито размахивая сачком и до предела вытягивая манипулятор, принялся кататься за кружившейся с презрительным видом бабочкой. Сперва она легко уворачивалась от сачка, ввергая Дубину в отчаянье и азарт погони, затем, опустившись слишком низко, чиркнула Тони крылом по волосам. Тони выругался, замахал руками, крикнул:

– Сгинь! Пропади!

Бабочка исчезла с отчётливым хлопком. Разочарованный Дубина замер с сачком в манипуляторе.

– Сэр, – заметил Джарвис после небольшой паузы, – вынужден сообщить, что с потолков во всём доме сыплется конфетти.

Тони застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Что-то ещё было не так, хотя он пока не знал, что именно. Но чувствовал.

– Кроме того, – безжалостно продолжал ДЖАРВИС, – ваши волосы теперь красные и золотые. Полагаю, это месть.

– Хорошо, что скоро Рождество, – пробормотал Тони. – Добавлю венок из остролиста, вот тебе и костюмчик.

–3–

Волосы удалось отмыть не сразу, но всё-таки удалось.

– Почему вся Башня в разноцветной бумаге? – с интересом спросил Тор. – У вас, смертных, так принято?

– Несчастный случай на производстве, – буркнул Тони. Он был очень не в духе. Поток конфетти и серпантина удалось остановить только к обеду, и теперь любой, неосторожно решивший прогуляться по этажам, рисковал по колено утонуть в шелестящих сугробах. – ДЖАРВИС всё выметет, просто не хватает пылесосов.

– А мне нравится, – заметил Тор, – этими штуками можно бросаться. Надо бы и в Асгарде завести такой обычай.

Наташа, бесшумно скользнувшая в гостиную, сняла с волос тугую фиолетовую пружинку.

– Не рановато начал праздновать, Старк?

– В самый раз, – проворчал Тони. – Некоторым – да, я сейчас о Халке, – только того и подавай. Прыгал сегодня в конфетти, как в осенних листьях, чуть пол не проломил. Да и Кэпоскимо оценит, он у нас традицоналист.

– Он уже оценил, – обрадовала Наташа. – Вернулся с пробежки, а вся дверь заросла омелой и этими колючими зелёными штуковинами. Как ты это сделал? Гидропоника на Экстремис? Эксперименты Майи Хансен?

– Смотрю, ты навела справки, – Тони поднялся. Он чувствовал себя препогано. Вот так не сдержишься разок, а потом проблем не оберёшься. – Нет и нет. Это тайная технология. Интеллектуальная собственность Старк Индастриз, имей в виду.

Наташа вздохнула.

– Кэп там корчует эту самую омелу, – сказала она. – Просил тебя подойти.

– Зная Кэпа, это была просьба на миллион, – пробормотал Тони, готовясь к новым неприятностям. – Челюсть вперёд, в глазах огонь, омела оскорбляет патриотизм и вообще тайный замысел ГИДРЫ...

Наташа подтолкнула его между лопаток, поторапливая.

– Примерно так всё и было, – сказала она. – Может, и на твою долю достанется омелы.

Несколько секунд Тони смотрел на неё, пытаясь отыскать в кошачьих глазах хотя бы тень сочувствия. Потом вздохнул и отправился навстречу недовольству и осуждению. И то, и другое Кэп источал в его адрес просто-таки в промышленных масштабах, а чувствовать себя виноватым Тони ненавидел почти так же сильно, как магию.

– Сволочь, – бормотал он себе под нос, шагая по коридору и поднимая позёмку из конфетти. – Чёртова мелкая тварь, как я тебя вообще наколдовал, ну что бы мне стоило родиться нормальным, я...

Из-за поворота донеслось энергичное проклятие, и Тони замолчал. Кажется, у Кэпа не ладилось с омелой. Да какое там кажется, точно не ладилось. Тони хватило одного взгляда на эту версию Прекрасного Принца, пробивающего путь к своей принцессе Шиповничек – раскрасневшийся, в пропотевшей и измазанной зеленью футболке, Кэп как раз ухватил особенно разлапистый побег и что было силы рванул на себя, до предела напрягая мышцы.

– Посторонись, – сказал ему Тони. Смотреть на эту широченную спину во вздувшихся мускулах было почти невыносимо приятно, и этого тоже было нельзя. Запрещено. – У тебя там что, и вправду принцесса?

Стив с хрустом оторвал побег, бросил его на пол, где уже лежала, медленно испаряясь, целая дюжина ему подобных.

– Нет, у меня там – дай-ка подумать, – моя комната, – сказал он. – Что это вообще такое?

На месте оторванного побега, топорщась во все стороны отростками, немедленно вырос новый. Стив тут же вцепился в него и потянул.

–  Не поможет, – хмуро сказал Тони. Стив одарил его бешеным взглядом. – Ну что? До вечера будешь их корчевать? Сходи выпей чаю, я это уберу.

– Интересно, как, – сказал Стив, глядя то на побеги, то на Тони. – Если мне не удалось.

– С помощью науки, – сердито сказал Тони. – Не всё в этом мире зависит от мышечной силы, хотя откуда тебе, здоровяку, знать.

Они сцепились, разумеется, и с каждой из сторон было сказано гораздо больше, чем каждый посчитал бы оправданным и правильным, если бы не был так взбешён. Тони был настолько вне себя, что извёл проклятую растительность одним взмахом руки; Стив – что даже не сразу это заметил. Опомнились они, только когда на обоих полилась ледяная вода, и Стив подскочил со сдавленным воплем – он ненавидел холодную воду, – а Тони задохнулся и завопил:

– ДЖАРВИС!

– Простите, сэр, мне показалось, вы вот-вот воспламенитесь, – сообщил ДЖАРВИС и, помедлив, прибавил, – оба. Простите, Капитан.

Стив, непроизвольно дрожа в мокрой футболке, облегавшей его особенно плотно и соблазнительно, высказался в том смысле, что даже ДЖАРВИС с его выходками ведёт себя куда ответственней, чем кое-кто слишком, патологически умный, у кого не хватает мозгов держать биологические экспериментальные образцы запертыми в лаборатории. Тони, всё ещё радовавшийся тому, что эти вовсе не биологического происхождения образцы удалось уничтожить на корню, даже не стал огрызаться.

Кроме всего прочего, он насквозь промок, и ему не нравились странные взгляды, которые Стив во время пламенной филиппики бросал на него, кажется, непроизвольно. Он ещё и в спину что-то пытался сказать, но Тони, боясь нового витка скандала, поспешил удрать от греха подальше.

– Что это такое было, ДЖАРВИС? – сердито спросил он, оказавшись на своей территории и переодеваясь в сухое. – Решил меня утопить, раз в прошлый раз не вышло?

– Капитан Роджерс – очень эмоциональный человек, сэр, – без тени раскаяния сообщил ДЖАРВИС. – Как и вы. Настоящая гремучая смесь, сэр. Вашей, хм, проблеме это не на пользу.

– Нет у меня никаких проблем, – огрызнулся Тони. – Я в полном порядке.

– Позволю себе усомниться, сэр, – заявил этот наглец. – Я провёл небольшое исследование и выяснил, что...

– Ты за мной следил?!

– ...после встреч с капитаном Роджерсом спонтанные проявления того, что вы мне запретили называть...

Тони застонал.   В стоявшей на столе дизайнерской вазе, больше всего напоминавшей плод преступной страсти возгоночного аппарата и гигантской полупрозрачной медузы, что-то хрустнуло, шлёпнуло и забилось.

– Я именно об этом, – сказал ДЖАРВИС, включая лампу над столом. В вазе, как немедленно убедился Тони, теперь плескалась невесть откуда взявшаяся вода, а в воде сидел небольшой и крайне рассерженный осьминог. Конечностей у него было явно больше десятка, большие, отчего-то синие глаза обвиняюще смотрели на Тони, круглое тельце размером с кулак переливалось киноварью, густой синевой и тусклым золотом.

Тони выругался и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

– Проклятье. Насколько чаще, ДЖАРВИС?

– На девяносто два и девять сотых процента, сэр, – понятливо ответил ДЖАРВИС. – Я исключил все возможные факторы влияния, кроме присутствия капитана Роджерса. Ваша эмоциональная нестабильность вкупе с его деятельным неравнодушием даёт поистине катастрофические...

–  Да уж, равнодушием от Кэпа и не пахнет, сплошной тестостерон, –  буркнул Тони. – Ладно. Может, холодный душ был не такой плохой идеей. Уж точно лучше, чем дать мне взбеситься и снова натворить... чёрт. И ничего не исправишь.

–  Боюсь, что так, сэр.

–  И мы по-прежнему не знаем, как вырезать из меня эту дрянь, –  хмуро сказал Тони. – Ни намёка, ничего.

–  Полагаю, сэр, это всё равно что пытаться самому вырезать из себя живое сердце.

–  Вот уж тут мне не привыкать, я бы с радостью, –  Тони уставился в пустоту перед собой. – Если бы я с самого начала не начал колдовать, ничего этого бы не...

Он замолчал.

–  Мистер Старк... Тони, –  сказал ДЖАРВИС, и в механическом голосе Тони услышал почти настоящее сочувствие. – Вы ничего не могли поделать. Первый выброс настоящей магии никогда не проходит гладко, и вы просто не...

–  Умолкни, –  сквозь зубы сказал Тони, и ДЖАРВИС утих. Возможно, что-то он ещё и говорил, но Тони не слышал – и слава богу. Меньше всего на свете он хотел слышать, как созданный его собственными руками – и без капли магии! – искусственный интеллект силится его утешить. Не заслужил он утешений.

–4–

–  У меня в комнате сидит дракон.

Это было первое, что Стив услышал, войдя на кухню. Тор и в спокойном настроении духа гремел, как полковая труба, а уж в приподнятом...

–  Дракон?

–  Небольшой, –  кажется, только это обстоятельство омрачало радость Тора, да и то – совсем ненамного. – Но очень грозный! Он дышит волшебным огнём!

–  Что-то многовато чудес в последнее время, –  пробормотал Стив. – Тор, драконов не бывает. Это какая-нибудь очередная голограмма Тони, я уверен.

–  Как же не бывает, если он есть, –  Тор выглядел как расстроенный ребёнок, против воли разочаровавшийся в Рождестве. – Сидит и пыхает пламенем, всё как положено. Оно не горячее, но красивое. Завивается в разноцветные кольца. Почему мне не говорили, что в Мидгарде водятся драконы?

–  Потому что они у нас не водятся, –  вздохнул Стив. Честно заслуженный обед отменялся. – Идём, покажешь своего дракона.

Отходчивый Тор тут же повеселел и повёл Стива к предмету своего восторга. По дороге Стив выслушал путаную историю о пузатых чибисах, Ёрмунгардовом хвосте – «я тащил его из воды три дня, пока не пришёл отец и не велел оставить Змея в покое до самого Рагнарёка!» –  и почему-то о том, как Брюс, в рамках спонтанной программы адаптации к земным реалиям, водил Тора в кинотеатр.

–  ...угощают там на славу, –  вещал Тор, размашисто шагая рядом со Стивом и время от времени забегая вперёд, –  но маловато славных битв и многовато разговоров. Пришлось мне немного поскучать.

Стив в мыслях поблагодарил умницу Брюса. Страшно было представить, что может натворить Тор, увлечённый зрелищем чужого геройства и детального изображения битвы, да ещё в три-Д формате.

Никакого дракона в комнате Тора не обнаружилось. Вместо него над ужасным на вид куском мяса сидел маленький чёрный кот. Зелёные глаза смотрели презрительно и надменно, за прижатыми к голове ушами мерещились золотые рога. При виде Тора и Стива он вздёрнул голову, поднял когтистую лапу и зашипел.

Стив потерял дар речи.

–  Локи, –  неуверенно позвал Тор. – Брат, ты ли это?

Кот зашипел снова. Если судить по лицу Тора,  из распахнутой острозубой пасти неслись сплошь оскорбительные ниды да обещания скорой гибели. Тор шагнул вперёд, презрев опасность, протянул руку к негодующему комку шерсти – и замер ещё до того, как Стив успел испустить предупредающий вопль.

Мясо, над которым кружились мухи – и Стив надеялся никогда не понять асгардские вкусы, никогда! –   осталось на месте. Кота не было.

–  Локи, –  уверенно сказал Тор. – Я знал, что он на самом деле любит то, что я готовлю, просто притворяется, что нет.

–  Чертовщина какая-то, –  не согласился Стив. Голограммы? Да, похоже на то. Но ещё больше всё это было похоже на злое колдовство, и если в этом мог быть замешан Локи...

–  Пора трубить полный сбор, –  решил Стив. – Омела, дракон, теперь кот, это всё явно неспроста.

Он задумался о том, какие странные отношения могут связывать Тони и Локи, и одной этой мысли хватило, чтобы в груди потяжелело. Раз омела поддалась тому, что Тони называл наукой, а Тор – магией, значит?..

Не то чтобы он всерьёз верил в то, что Тони мог предать их и сговориться с мятежным асгардским принцем. Конечно, нет. Тони ненавидел магию и, при всей сложности характера, готов был пожертвовать собой ради человечества, а Локи считал людей чем-то вроде досадных насекомых и примерно на сто процентов состоял из магии, но всё-таки, всё-таки...

Проклятье. Он ревновал, отчаянно. Даже сильнее, чем когда-то давным-давно ревновал Пегги. Даже мысль о том, что между Тони и кем-нибудь другим – особенно Локи, будь он неладен, –  может быть тайна, да к тому же, возможно, опасная, заставляла сжимать кулаки и дышать пламенем почище дракона.

 То, что Стив это понял – и то, что понял лишь сейчас, –  настроения вовсе не улучшало.

–  Друг мой Стивен, –  сказал простодушный Тор, –  твоё лицо темнее тучи. Локи, если и приходил, не навредил никому, его просто привлекло моё искусство повара и вот этот кусок оленины. Может быть, если я буду оставлять для брата подарки, он смягчится сердцем.

В голосе Тора звучала такая истовая надежда, что Стив придержал язык. Честно сказать, что у Локи вовсе нет сердца, а если и есть, то насквозь гнилое и чёрное, было бы жестоко, а враньё Стив ненавидел почти так же сильно, как Тони – колдовство.

–  Вот что, друг Тор, –  сказал он. – Подожди объявлять общий сбор. Мне нужно поговорить с Тони. А тебе – выгнать отсюда всех этих мух. Как только ДЖАРВИС их не извёл?

–  Я пытался, капитан Роджерс, –  крайне осуждающим тоном сообщил ДЖАРВИС, –  но они появляются снова, а мистер Одинсон – сущая гроза пылесосов.

–  Так ведь без мух не тот вкус! – возопил Тор, и Стив поспешил оставить его переругиваться с ДЖАРВИСОМ и отправился к Тони.

Им было о чём поговорить без свидетелей.

В комнате Старка не было самого Старка. Зато посреди стола обнаружился аквариум самого странного вида, а из аквариума торчали длинные извивающиеся конечности с присосками. Заинтригованный зрелищем, Стив заглянул внутрь и был встречен весьма недружелюбно. Осьминог – если это, конечно, был и вправду осьминог, Стив уже ни в чём не был уверен, –  заклацал на него клювом и принялся переливаться всеми оттенками алого и золотого.

Несколько деталек неизвестного назначения, отвёртка и что-то ещё неясное, но откровенно техническое уже перекочевали в аквариум, и длинные щупальца жадно извивались над этими сокровищами.

–  Где твой хозяин? – почти безнадёжно спросил Стив. – Что вообще происходит? Это не Башня, а какой-то цирк шапито. И сплошные фокусники кругом.

–  Мистер Старк освободится через несколько дней, –  светски сообщил ДЖАРВИС. Встроенная многозадачность этого субъекта ввергала Стива в священный ужас. Понимать, что ДЖАРВИС одновременно следит за всей Башней, заказывает молоко на завтра, подметает полы, управляя целой армией пылесосов, именно сейчас ругается с Тором по поводу мух, поддерживает в порядке исключительно сложную систему безопасности, воспитывает Дубину и, возможно, с помощью каких-нибудь высокоточных манипуляторов осваивает искусство вязания крючком было... сложно. Плохо умещалось в голове. – Простите, Капитан.

–  А где он сейчас? – спросил Стив, понимая, что незаконно вторгается на территорию чужой личной жизни, но что иначе нельзя. Всё в нём бунтовало против идеи развернуться и заняться своими делами – например, пойти гоняться за Локи, не выяснив, в какие неприятности влип Старк.  –  Дело срочное.

–  Мистер Старк занят, –  переформулировал ДЖАРВИС, и что-то в том, как он это сказал, зажгло в голове Стива тревожный алый огонёк. Что-то было очень не так с Тони. Что-то было не так со всем этим днём, и с предыдущим тоже, и со всеми этими странными существами и явлениями. Дело точно было нечисто. Тони мог оказаться в беде – и от этой мысли всё в Стиве протестовало. – Он свяжется с вами, как только освобо...

–  Перестань звучать как механическая секретарша! – возмутился Стив. – Что с Тони? Откуда взялись все эти твари? Отвечай!

–  Капитан Роджерс, вы ничем не сможете ему помочь, –  твёрдо сказал ДЖАРВИС, и от этой окончательности раздражение и тревога Стива мгновенно переплавились в твёрдую, ясную, кристально чистую решимость.

–  Можешь не говорить, я и так знаю, –  сказал он, догадываясь, куда Тони сбегает во время действительно серьёзных личных кризисов, и нет, это была вовсе не мастерская. Её Тони громил, когда в буре житейских трудностей был виден хоть какой-то просвет; если же его не было, как после разрыва с Пеппер, ставшего для всех оглушительной неожиданностью, он исчезал и из Башни, и с виллы в Малибу, пропадая невесть куда.

То есть Стив понимал – куда. Он и сам бы пошёл в свой старый дом, простую каморку в Жёлтом Крюке*, вот только теперь на месте многоквартирных домов, полных грязи, нищеты, крыс и болезней, запаха дешёвой похлёбки, криков по вечерам, а порой и ночью, сиял бессонными огнями мост Верразано. Тони в этом смысле повезло куда больше, пышный старомодный особняк Старков, как скала посреди буйных волн перемен, оставался неизменным. Время, насколько Стив мог судить, его не касалось, строительные компании обходили стороной обширный кусок дорожающей с каждым годом земли.

Старк не приглашал его к себе и вряд ли хотел видеть, но Стив помнил, каким тот вернулся тогда, после Пеппер. Опухшим и измученным, с чёрными больными глазами и фальшивой бодростью в голосе, дёргавшимся всякий раз, как кому-то приходило в голову его окликнуть. Стив, не умевший бросать человека в беде, попытался было вызвать его на разговор, но Старк только отмалчивался, а когда Стив попытался настоять – огрызнулся так, что до драки не дошло исключительно потому, что лежачих и беспомощных Стив бить не умел тоже.

Стив навёл справки. Детектив из него был так себе, но Наташа, стоило завести разговор на щекотливую тему, хмыкнула и предложила:

–  Ты лучше оставь его в покое, Кэп. Потихоньку придёт в себя, только дай ему возможность. У каждого есть свой семейный шкаф со скелетами, а у Старка это гардеробная на весь этаж.

Тогда этот совет показался Стиву почти насмешкой. Сейчас – подсказкой. Он гнал, как бешеный, заботясь только о том, чтобы ни на кого не налететь по дороге, и то по большей части потому, что это означало бы неизбежное опоздание, загнал мотоцикл за кованую ограду в два человеческих роста высотой – да уж, Говард ни в чём не мелочился, –  и, чувствуя себя непрошеным гостем, вышел к широкой, занесённой снегом и остатками сухих листьев аллее.

Чёткая дорожка одиноких следов уходила к дому. Словно строчка одной из забытых, полустёртых временем песен, которые для Стива всё ещё оставались свежими хитами, а для всех остальных давным-давно были седой обомшелой древностью.

Торопясь, он пошёл следом. Дом казался необитаемым, но не заброшенным – ДЖАРВИС, видимо, раз в несколько недель пользовался услугами приходящих работников, –  и тяжёлая дубовая дверь даже не скрипнула, когда Стив её толкнул.

Похоже на ловушку, даже слишком. Любой разумный человек вызвал бы подмогу, проверил бы всё как следует, не стал бы очертя голову идти туда, где его могло ждать что угодно, от второго Альтрона до Локи со всеми его кознями, но Стив сейчас вовсе не чувствовал себя разумным человеком.

Там, внутри, был Тони. Что-то ужасное, о чём Стив не знал совершенно ничего, происходило с ним прямо сейчас, и не имело большого значения, насколько трудными были их отношения и насколько рискованным – то, что Стив собирался сделать прямо сейчас.

Тони был его другом. Соратником. Больше, чем другом и соратником, пусть даже сам об этом не знал и не должен был узнать. Бросить его справляться с неведомой бедой в одиночку было невозможно, немыслимо.

–  Тони! – крикнул он, и тёмный обширный холл вернул этот окрик множественным эхом, словно вокруг был не старый дом, а пещера. – Тони! Где ты?

–5–

Проклятая магия не унималась. Просто не унималась, и всё. Тони так от неё устал, как не уставал даже от боли, даже от стыда за то, что снова оказался не таким, каким должен был быть – а уж этот стыд всю жизнь был его верным спутником.

Он сам не помнил, как добрался до дома. Просто не мог оставаться в Башне, рискуя возможной встречей с кем-нибудь, кто возьмёт его за шкирку и примется вытряхивать душу, требуя ответов, которых он не мог дать. Не мог признаться, что всё это время морочил всем головы, притворяясь тем, кем не был от природы.

Технический гений, ха. Да если бы кто-нибудь разобрал его реактор, собранный на коленке из песка и колючек, в полуобмороке, на чистом наитии...

Тони и сам не рисковал его разбирать. Ядерная физика всегда немножко сродни колдовству, порой прекрасному, порой – кошмарному, –  и он боялся. Не хотел знать, вправду ли изобрёл холодный ядерный синтез или наколдовал его.

В доме было тихо, как в могиле. Торопясь, Тони прошёл мимо гигантских часов, царивших в гостиной, мимо мебели, накрытой чехлами, поднялся по лестнице. Сюда не входил никто, кроме него самого, даже нанятые ДЖАРВИСОМ уборщики, пыль лежала толстым слоем. На ней, как на песке, ясно отпечатались следы, один поверх другого. Никакой следопыт не прочёл бы их яснее, чем сам Тони.

Самый тусклый, почти стёршийся –  предательство Обадайи, пещера и смерть, прошедшая мимо лишь чудом. Чуть яснее – железная армия Хаммера, Ванко с его хлыстами и снова смерть, на этот раз от яда, растекавшегося по телу. Ещё одна, хромая цепочка – Мандарин и Экстремис, едва не убивший Пеппер. Потом – читаури, Битва за Нью-Йорк, кошмары и старая знакомая – смерть, словно танцевавшая с ним какой-то дикий танец прошлого, требовавший не приближаться к партнёру слишком близко, но и не уходить от него далеко. Потом...

Он не стал всматриваться в запинающиеся следы, оставленные после Альтрона. После разрыва с Пеппер. После крушения всего, что он до сих пор считал правильным и нужным. За что готов был отдать жизнь, буквально. Чего не мог получить, как ни старался.

Покоя. Твёрдой уверенности в том, что поступает правильно. Хотя бы кусочка любви, но главное – покоя, недоступной внутренней тишины. Постоянно гнавшее его вперёд раскалённое жало хлестнуло снова, и Тони, застонав, качнулся вперёд и ввалился в комнату, так долго бывшую его.

Здесь не изменилось ничего. Со стены по-прежнему сурово смотрел Кэп, призывавший сплотиться и дать отпор злу. Разваленный на половины щит-реплика так и стоял, прислонённый к стене. На верстаке так и громоздились запылённые чертежи и книги. Дурацкий заводной паровоз, давний подарок Обадайи, по-прежнему покоился в коробке под кроватью.

Место, где он столько раз сидел, зажав голову руками и заново проживая давно ушедшие дни, пытаясь найти точку опоры и силы жить дальше, по-прежнему было чище всех остальных. Тони тяжело прошёл до него и осел, вжавшись спиной в угол.

После каждой катастрофы он приходил сюда и думал, думал. Вспоминал. Решал, как жить дальше. Слышал давно ушедшие, призрачные голоса. Видел, как улыбка на лице матери искажается болью и ужасом. Занесённые над ним железные кулаки. Распалённое яростью лицо отца. Себя самого, как в мозаике разбитого зеркала: слабость, глупость, безответственность, несомненную вину, обжигающий стыд за то, что портит всё, к чему бы ни притронулся.

–  ...как маленький зверёк, –  сказал голос Марии. – Он любопытный и пугливый. Если ты попытаешься схватить его слишком грубо...

–  Я тридцать лет цацкался с тобой! – рявкнул Обадайя. – Я выстроил компанию с нуля! Никто меня не остановит, тем более ты!

–  ...отказываюсь в этом участвовать, –  сказала Пеппер. И не открывая глаз, Тони видел её – красивую, рыжую, упрямую. Заставившую его поверить в то, что и его можно любить, вот только забывшую сказать, что эта любовь продержится так недолго, а закончится так больно. – С меня хватит, Тони.

–  Паршивец! Что ты снова устроил! Ты можешь сделать хоть что-нибудь правильно?!

Говард. Даже сейчас Тони сжимался от ужаса, слыша его голос. Ничего не меняла та давняя запись, ничего. Лучшее творение своего отца? Просто слова, сказанные в минуту благодушия. Такие у Говарда тоже случались, быстро сменяясь приступами бешенства, так что Тони быстро научился им не доверять.

Крик и злость всегда были честнее.

–  ...вот так, осторожно и уверенно, –  произнёсла Мария. Тони почти видел её наяву – тонкую полупрозрачную фигуру с ласковым голосом и мягкими руками, с длинными тёмными волосами, отброшенными назад, и самого себя видел тоже. – Теперь попробуй сделать что-нибудь...

–  Нет, –  прошептал Тони. Он открыл глаза. Зажмурился снова. Мираж прошлого висел прямо перед ним, такой подробный, что можно было рассмотреть узор на платье и сосредоточенную складку на собственном, ещё детском лице. – Нет. Я не...

–  ...хорошее, Тони, –  призрак Марии погладил его по голове. – Постарайся.

Он старался. Всю жизнь старался, и каждый раз получалось как в первый – кровь, ужас и смерть. Начни делать оружие, чтобы хорошие парни могли защитить твою страну – и получишь дорогу смерти в Гульмире. Ужаснись тому, как близка была гибель всей Земли – и получится Альтрон. Попытайся доказать безупречному Капитану Америке, что чего-то стоишь...

Поток сверкающих молний ринулся вниз, круша всё на своём пути, и Мария закричала, схватила его, закрыла собой от разящих разрядов. Тони закричал тоже, и картинка немедленно сменилась, воздушное золотистое утро последнего мирного дня в его жизни стало мраком и холодом, запах дома – запахом крови.

Тела были повсюду. Гигантская туша Халка казалась горой, Тор, выпустивший Молот только после смерти, лежал со спокойным лицом асгардца, увидевшего Вальгаллу, Наташа смотрела открытыми остановившимися глазами, и Капитан...

Нет, Стив. Давным-давно он перестал быть для Тони только Капитаном. С развалившимся надвое щитом и вбитой в волосы грязью, с этой его морщинкой между бровей и твёрдо сжатыми губами, он лежал у самых ног Тони, а над всей этой бесконечной равниной разворачивался портал, и гигантская армия читаури плыла, неся смерть, к беззащитной Земле.

Тони не мог даже кричать. Он склонился к Стиву, зная, что ничего уже не исправить, и Стив, словно почувствовав эту мысль, дёрнулся и схватил его за запястье холодными, как наручник, пальцами.

–  Ты мог спасти... всех нас... – выдохнул он. Кровь струйкой потекла из его рта – твёрдого, неприступного, прекрасного рта, который Тони столько раз хотел поцеловать и запрещал себе даже думать об этом. Не мог он быть достоин Стива. Даже и пытаться не стоило. – Почему не спас?

Потому что я – Тони Старк, и ничего не могу сделать правильно. Никогда не мог. Никогда не мог перестать пытаться. Никто не придёт мне на помощь, и даже если найти в себе силы переступить через стыд и гордыню, попросить посмотреть на мир моими глазами...

Он сам не понимал, что опять колдует. Под косым потолком возникали и рушились замки, моторы невиданных машин, сотни версий Башни, призраки людей и животных, расцветали и рассыпались узоры, слишком правильные, чтобы быть частью природы – математически прекрасные, бездушные гармонии, в которых не хватало главного. Всегда не хватало главного. Возник из небытия Стив с занесённым щитом, пропал, возник снова, и боже, как же Тони по нему скучал, даже сейчас скучал, он бы всё отдал, только бы...

–  Тони!

Он дёрнулся, ударился затылком и замер, моргая, как разбуженная сова. Воздушный замок, росший в воздухе без всякого его сознательного участия, обвалился и рассыпался миллионом острых искр.

–  Я знаю, что ты здесь!

До смерти хотелось забиться в угол, как когда-то. Закрыть лицо руками и просто ждать, когда грозный Капитан придёт по его душу, как когда-то уже приходила его несовершенная железная копия. В этот раз не будет подделок; Стив придёт по его душу рассерженным безжалостным рыцарем без страха, упрёка и милосердия. В этот раз Тони не станет защищаться. Позволит сделать с собой что угодно, только бы никогда, никогда больше не вспоминать, как раз за разом портил всё не только для себя – для всех. Для Стива тоже.

–  ТОНИ!

Что-то – он сам не знал, что именно, упрямство или гордость, или желание покончить со всем, или отчаянная, дошедшая до предела усталость от всей этой нелепой жизни, –  вздёрнуло его на ноги и толкнуло к двери. Заставило окружить себя магией, как коконом, направить всю её на себя, замкнуть на себе самом, сунуть в зубы проклятой твари её собственный хвост. В нём запылало сразу всё – спущенная с поводка сила, слишком большая и голодная, чтобы вечно довольствоваться объедками случайного колдовства, отчаяние, гнев и чудовищная боль, но Тони стоял, отказываясь падать.

Если Капитан решит его добить – а ничего другого он, Тони, не заслуживал, видит бог, он это понимал как никто другой, –  пусть хотя бы вспоминает его потом не жалким, забившимся в угол и молящим о пощаде, а твёрдо стоящим на ногах.

–6– 

–  Тони!

Особняк молчал, похрипывая потревоженными ступенями, где-то громко тикали часы; тишина стояла, как затхлая ржавая вода, которую нельзя пить, но в которой вполне можно утопиться.

 –  Тони! Я знаю, что ты здесь! Это я, Сти...

–  Стив! Дружище, до чего же я рад тебя видеть!

Не чуя ног, Стив обернулся, уже зная, кого увидит. Голос у Говарда остался прежний, и сам он был почти как семьдесят с лишним лет тому назад. Яркий, холёный, с щегольски подкрученными усами, с сигарой в руке. За его спиной, врастая в тёмные дубовые панели стен, светилась сцена Старк-Экспо, полупрозрачная блондинка в цилиндре обольстительно улыбалась, держа в руках снятое с машины колесо.

–  Тебя нет, –  сказал Стив. – Тебя убила ГИДРА. Автокатастрофа, ты прожил долгую жизнь, был хорошим человеком и, кажется, плохим отцом. Не знаю, как такое могло случиться, но случилось же.

–  Плохим отцом! – фыркнул Говард. Упрёк явно задел его за живое, на лице проступил гнев. – Не берись судить о том, в чём ничего не понимаешь, Стив. Трусливые капризные мальчишки вечно ноют. Вечно жалуются на жизнь. Вот ты бы стоял намертво, хоть весь день до вечера тебя колоти, ты бы и не пискнул!

«Да ведь он ненавидел Тони, –  ошеломлённо подумал Стив, и эта мысль была холодной, как лёд, и тяжёлой, как свинец. – За что? Как можно ненавидеть собственного сына?»

Тонкая фигура незнакомой женщины скользнула к Говарду из ниоткуда, замерла, качая головой, что-то беззвучно произнесла, взяла за руку. Говард медлил несколько секунд, потом с его лица сошла вся злость, и сам он стал таким, каким его помнил Стив.

–  Прости, дружище, –  сказал он. – Я облажался. Сделал столько всего, а главного не смог. Мне Тони уже не верит, сколько я ни...

–  Помогите ему, –  попросила женщина, повернула красивое лицо к Говарду, быстро поцеловала его в щёку. – Он простит когда-нибудь. Это моя вина. Мне нужно было знать, на что способен боевой маг такой силы, совсем неопытный.

–  Если бы я так не рычал каждый раз, как ты колдовала!.. – начал Говард.

Стив шагнул вперёд, собираясь спросить, о чём это они толкуют, и оба – и Говард, и Мария, –  исчезли.

Тускло скрипнула половица, и Стив увидел светлую комнату, в которой никогда не бывал. Солнце лилось через французские окна, играло на кружевных занавесях. Маленький мальчик, сосредоточенно хмурясь, поднял руки, в тёмных глазах блеснул азарт, та же самая женщина склонилась к нему, улыбаясь поощрительно и нежно...

Воздух вспыхнул миллионом острозубых искр. Каждая росла, змеясь и растрескиваясь, превращаясь в длинную молнию, и Мария, вскрикнув, накрыла Тони собой. Добела раскалённая ветка разряда ударила её между лопаток, ещё несколько вонзились в тёмный затылок, паркет, беспомощно упавшую руку!

Стив перестал дышать. Всё в той комнате перестало дышать тоже, только сыпались из ниоткуда синие и фиолетовые лепестки, осыпая погибшую, да маленькая детская фигурка тряслась в отчаянных рыданиях.

–  Господи, –  сказал Стив. – О господи.

Далеко над ним, словно бы совсем в другом мире, загрохотало, завопило множеством голосов и стихло, но не исчезло совсем.

Это была самая длинная лестница из всех, по которым Стиву доводилось подниматься. Бесконечная. Ступени прогибались и трещали под ногами, между ними, стоило бросить взгляд, открывалась то пропасть с осколками скал, то кипящее огненное озеро, то поток лавы. Перила то распахивались ядовитыми пастями и скользили, змеино шипя, под его рукой, то прорастали лианами, ядовитыми даже на вид и сплошь усыпанными шипами, в воздухе сами собой ткались ужасные чудовища, словно сошедшие со страниц книги, которую ни одна мать не стала бы читать своему ребёнку.

Стив шёл, выставив перед собой щит и стараясь помнить о том, что никакая магия не может остановить человека, идущего на помощь другому человеку. Она, как ни была бы страшна, окажется бессильной и рассыплется в прах. Чудовища, скалившие пасти и бросавшиеся на него, развеивались без следа, когда он проходил сквозь них. Обломанные ступени, грозившие обрушить его в пустоту, шипя и скалясь, всё-таки ложились под ноги. Тянувшиеся из стен призрачные руки хватали за одежду, силясь задержать, но Стив не чувствовал прикосновений. Сам воздух становился вязким, как смола, и противился, не давая двинуться дальше, но Стив делал ещё шаг через силу – и колдовство отступало.

Если всё это Тони носил в себе. Всю жизнь носил в себе и ни словом, ни намёком, ни обмолвкой не проговорился...

Пыль вихрем поднялась под ногами, и в ней мелькнули на мгновение лица людей, рассерженные и несчастные, знакомые и нет, – Обадайя, длинный караван людей в чёрном, устало бредущих по выжженной земле, жуткий незнакомец с раскалёнными хлыстами, растущими, кажется, из рук, Олдрич Киллиан и Мандарин, которых Стив знал по досье, какой-то лысый тип с обожжённым лицом, мёртвый горбоносый старик и железная маска Альтрона...

Всё это, вопя и грозя, кинулось на Стива и опало, разбившись о щит, старомодная дверь распахнулась от первого же толчка – и Стив увидел, наконец-то увидел Тони. Тот стоял, белый как смерть, и магический вихрь кружился вокруг него, затягивая в себя, как в воронку.

Не раздумывая, Стив кинулся внутрь. На ощупь магия была как колючая изгородь – плотная, с острыми шипами, не позволявшая вздохнуть полной грудью, –  и она накинулась со всех сторон сразу, раня и жаля, обжигая и кусая, продирая по всему телу и толкая назад.

–  То... ни...

До Старка оставалось всего несколько шагов. На один меньше. Ещё на один. По лицу Стива бежал пот, соль жгла глаза, он шёл, как против сильного ветра, против взбесившейся бури, против всего мира, ополчившегося на него и старавшегося изгнать, и что-то мелькнуло в мёртвых, почерневших глазах Тони, искра живого пламени, светившая, как огонь в маяке. Он прохрипел что-то, чего Стив не разобрал, и потянул вперёд руку, собираясь не то оттолкнуть, не то притянуть к себе...

Стив вцепился в эту руку – живую, хоть и ненормально холодную, магия словно высосала из Старка всё тепло, а теперь собиралась высосать и всю жизнь, –  и, не думая, рванул Тони на себя. Тот упал, как подкошенный, ткнулся в Стива подбородком, выдохнул отчаянно:

–  Я не хотел! Я пытался! Пытался... всё исправить, хотел – и ничего, ничего не вышло!

Стив прижал его к груди. Ничего другого как-то не пришло в голову. Он вжал Старка в себя, огладил мокрый от пота затылок, забормотал что-то, что сам не смог бы потом восстановить в памяти – что он должен был раньше догадаться, а Тони, чёрт возьми, должен был сказать, куда это годится вообще, что за тайны между своими, что нет, никто не бросит Тони одного со всем этим справляться, он, Стив, не бросит, что быть боевым магом – не такая уж страшная судьба, если ты всё равно мотаешься по миру, искореняя и предупреждая зло, что у Тони на столе теперь живёт осьминог с задатками механика, что он никогда, никогда бы не ...

Тони, казалось, не слышал ни слова. Последним шагом навстречу он лишил себя остатков сил, и Стив, часто дыша, понимал, что желания помочь и болезненно-острой нежности, засевшей в груди, мало. Он ничего не смыслил в магии. Тони и сам, кажется, ничего в ней не смыслил, просто давил её всю жизнь, словно человек, решивший отрезать от себя половину, и это значило, что...

–  Надеюсь, тот кот вправду Локи, –  сказал он хрипло и подхватил безвольного Тони на руки. Бросил прощальный взгляд на собственный портрет на стене, на покосившийся запылённый хаос книг и схем на верстаке, на короткую детскую кровать. – И что ты сюда больше никогда не вернёшься. Что угодно для этого сделаю.

Тони прошептал что-то ему в плечо. Слишком тихо, чтобы разобрать одно-единственное короткое слово. Может быть, его имя. Может быть – «спасибо». Может быть, признался в том, о чём Стив и думать боялся, но что чувствовал в себе с тем же ужасом и восторгом, с какими Тони, должно быть, чувствовал подступающую к горлу магию. Выросшее без просьбы, само по себе, до поры незаметное, это чувство росло, пробивалось с болью, искало себе настоящего выхода – и вот, наконец, развернулось в полную силу.

–  И я тебя, Тони, –  сказал он. Поцеловал всклокоченные пряди с приставшей паутиной и понёс Тони из детской, шагая через три ступеньки разом.

–7– 

–  Попробуй ещё раз.

Хмурясь, Тони прищёлкнул пальцами. От магического посоха и тем более волшебной палочки он с самого начала отказался наотрез, заявив, что даже для него это слишком безумно; он и так достаточно часто  позорится перед друзьями, чтобы ещё и для врагов становиться посмешищем, ну и какой из него, в конце концов, Гэндальф? Локи, не вникая в подробности, заявил, что не знает ни единого мага, способного прицельно колдовать без длинного предмета в руках. Разыгравшуюся после этого многословную перебранку пришлось унимать совокупными усилиями Тора, Стива и подоспевшей к месту событий Наташи.

–  Уймитесь оба, –  грозно сказала она, на полуслове прерывая Тони, рычавшего что-то о фаллических символах, лично Локи и треклятом колдовстве, которого он никогда в жизни не хотел. Локи, даже крепко притиснутый к груди брата, в долгу не оставался. – Я приведу вам колдуна.

–  Консультанта-колдуна, –  прибавил Стив. – Без посоха. Если такой вообще существует в природе.

–  Существует, –  невозмутимо сказала Наташа. – Со Старком они друг друга поймут, поверь мне. У него даже бородка похожа.

Двумя днями в Башне появился появился очень удивлённый этим обстоятельством Стивен Стрэндж, и после неизбежного этапа принюхивания и взаимной настороженности принялся за дело, к которому был привычен.

Лечить и обучать.

Это заняло немало времени, но сейчас тонкая змеистая искра слетела с пальцев Тони, вонзилась в мишень, несколько секунд потрепетала и истаяла, оставив обугленный след.

–  Недурно, –  заметил Стрэндж. Он не был особенно щедр на похвалы; впрочем, с ворчливым бородатым старцем из сказок и кинофильмов его роднило разве что умение владеть той силой, которую природа, не спросясь, отсыпала Тони полной меркой. – Теперь мы все отойдём подальше, а ты ударишь со всей силы. Как в бою.

–  И завалю Башню, –  мрачно предрёк Тони; он устал, но даже таким, уставшим, казался моложе своих лет. Словно кто-то снял с его плеч тяжкий груз, который гнул и давил его к земле всю жизнь – и так оно и было. Вполне достаточно, чтобы казалось, что за спиной выросли крылья, и Стив помнил, как это чувствуется. Точно как когда после долгой безжалостной тренировки сбрасываешь тяжёлый вещмешок и чувствуешь, что вот-вот взлетишь. – Вызову дракона. Пущу по Нью-Йорку торнадо, устрою катаклизм...

Доктор Стрэндж усмехнулся. Локи, последние полчаса ревниво наблюдавший за успехами Старка на непривычном поприще, дёрнул плечом и сказал обнимавшему его Тору:

–  Идём ужинать, брат, эти глупости надолго.

Тор, чему-то смутно улыбаясь, увёл его за собой.

–  И никаких мух! – донеслось до ушей Стива.

Стрэндж довольно долго объяснял ему, каким именно образом магия тянется к магии, что-то там было и про сферы бытия, и про сродство энергий, но главным и единственным, что Стив вынес из всей этой лекции, был простой принцип, знакомый ему ещё с армии. Этот принцип назывался усердием. И работой до седьмого пота.

«Когда вы хотите говорить на иностранном языке или танцевать танго, или метко бросать щит, что вы делаете? – спросил его тогда Стрэндж. – Вы тренируетесь. Каждый день, по многу часов, упорно. Если мистер Старк решит взять свои силы под контроль –  ему потребуется терпение. Всем вам тоже.»

–  Ладно, сами напросились, –  Тони бросил на Стива быстрый опасливый взгляд. Словно ждал насмешки или удара, словно не был уверен в том, что не спит наяву. – Кэп, ты бы отошёл подальше. Или заслонись.

«Трудно сказать наверняка, не видя следов, –  заметил Стрэндж, когда Стив, выяснив главное, решил уточнить, как так вышло, что он, человек без капли магии в крови, смог пройти сквозь то, что Стрэндж называл Завесой. – Но в каком бы отчаянии ни был мистер Старк, и как  бы бесконтрольно он ни орудовал силой – а потенциал у него огромный, имейте это в виду, я видел всего одного боевого мага такого же уровня, и та уже, увы, мертва, –  вы оказались сильнее. Думаю, это вопрос решимости.»

–  Конечно, если тебе так  спокойнее, –  Стив поднял щит, закрываясь. – Но думаю, всё пройдёт гладко.

–  Что бы ты в этом понимал, –  фыркнул Тони, разминая пальцы и прицеливаясь. – Док, если я всё-таки развалю тут всё – ремонт за ваш счёт.

–  Откладывание ничего не решит, –  безмятежно сообщил Стрэндж. Между его ладонями вспыхнул зеленоватый огонь, метнулся во все стороны и впитался в стены. – Только подточит решимость.

Тони оскалился, подобрался и ударил. Ощущение было такое, словно в сантиметре от Стива пронёсся товарный поезд – жаркая волна, тяжесть, стремительная могучая сила, –  на месте мишени полыхнуло белым и загремело так, что Стив зажмурился.

Когда он открыл глаза, Башня всё ещё стояла на месте. Тони недоверчиво рассматривал свои руки. От мишени не осталось ничего, даже обугленного пятна.

–  Совсем хорошо, хотя работать придётся ещё немало, –  констатировал Стрэндж, повернулся к Стиву и заявил с раздражающей самоуверенностью, –  вот и развеялись все ваши опасения, не так ли?

Стив тяжело вздохнул. В первую их встречу он нечаянно оскорбил Стрэнджа до глубины души, спросив, нет ли способа вытащить из Тони магию, раз уж он так её ненавидит. Стрэндж тогда весьма холодно ответил, что лично он не жаждет идти по стопам доктора Менгеле и расчленять людей заживо, чтобы проверить, какую степень ампутации может перенести человек.

«Если магия дана кому-то от природы, –  сказал он, хмурясь, –  как цвет глаз, волос или кожи, как ориентация или родимое пятно – как вы полагаете, Капитан, на что будут похожи любые попытки выжечь её из человека? Делайте выводы.»

Выводы Стив сделал. Тони, которому он вкратце пересказал этот разговор – тоже. Стив ожидал чего угодно, но только не того, что он, ещё слабый после того, что Стрэндж назвал отсроченной манифестацией магического потенциала, примется упражняться. Или, говоря по правде, именно этого Стив и ожидал.

Не такой был человек Тони, чтобы сдаться какой-то там магии. Разметённая в атомарную пыль мишень это красноречиво подтверждала.

–  Развеялись, –  буркнул Тони, поглядел на Стрэнджа и прибавил, кривясь от неловкости, –  спасибо. Я, конечно, не ждал, что парень в дурацком плаще сумеет вправить мне мозги, но...

–  Пожалуй, я вас покину, –  с усмешкой сказал Стрэндж. – Я тоже вам благодарен, обоим. Теперь могу я надеяться на то, что мисс Романова не оторвёт мне, как обещала, голову, если я всё-таки займусь своими делами? Тони уже вполне может тренироваться самостоятельно.

Стив заверил, что да, разумеется, и Стрэндж, взмахнув плащом, исчез.

–  Всё-таки колдуны – до чёртиков странные, все поголовно, –  негромко прокомментировал Тони, –  за что тебя благодарить –  понятно, ты выдержал весь этот сумасшедший дом с чарами, живым плащом, Локи со всеми его вывертами и прочим. Но меня-то?

Стив вздохнул. За прошедшие дни они с Тони говорили о многом – оказалось, что вполне можно разговаривать, а не орать друг на друга почём зря, мостя добрыми намерениями дорогу в ад, –  но одну щекотливую тему, не сговариваясь, обходили стороной. Стив и сейчас опасался ступать на такую скользкую почву, но... да какого чёрта, если он снова промолчит, Тони уж точно надумает себе самых ужасных вещей.

–  Ну, может быть, за то, что ты оказался не тем, кого он ожидал увидеть, –  прямо сказал он. – Вместо избалованного собственным гением капризного невротика...

–  Я такой и есть, –  буркнул Тони, отводя глаза. – Прекрати, пока я не решил, что выпросил у тебя похвалу. На это очень похоже, хотя я не собирался.

–  Неправда, –  сказал Стив. – В смысле – нет, ты действительно умеешь работать на длинной дистанции. Тяжело, упорно, и я не понимаю, почему тебе так нравится отрицать реальность. Смирись с тем, что ты не самый ужасный человек в мире, Тони, хотя бы попытайся. Почему это для тебя так трудно?

В воздухе запела тонкая струна; Тони покосился на звук и щелчком пальцев убрал внезапно материализовавшуюся арфу с дурацкими крылышками.

–  Никогда не привыкну к тому, какие выкидыши мне устраивает моё же подсознание, –  он поёжился. – Омела, коты, осьминоги, чёрт знает что. Стив, не нужно. Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, но – не нужно, правда. Я и без того на взводе, чтобы ещё слушать духоподъёмные речи в твоём исполнении.

В прежние времена этого было бы достаточно, чтобы переругаться в хлам. Теперь потребовалось бы куда больше, потому что за словами Стив видел куда большее. Страх. Надежду. Невозможность ни принять происходящее, ни отказаться от него раз и навсегда. Он и сам чувствовал себя точно так же, просто носил в себе чуть меньше зашитых на живую нитку, едва начавших зарастать ран.

И не был магом, конечно же. Просто парнем из Бруклина, неожиданно для себя выяснившим... ну, множество вещей. И то, что теперь в команде Мстителей вот-вот должен был появиться свой собственный боевой маг, по совместительству – Железный Человек, было далеко не самым важным пунктом в списке.

–  Обойдёмся без слов, раз они так тебя пугают, –  сказал Стив и шагнул к Тони ближе. Тот следил за ним блестящими настороженными глазами. – Хотя я всегда считал, что сначала лучше поговорить, а уж потом бежать на танцы.

–  Это снова какой-то из твоих диких эвфемизмов вроде фондю, –  решил Старк и посмотрел на Стива укоризненно. – Я с прошлого раза ещё не отошёл. Решил, что нечаянно ещё и собаку тебе устроил*.

–  Я пытался тебя не пугать, –  объяснил Стив, улыбаясь. – Так раньше говорили. Но если ты хочешь – давай заведём собаку.

–  У меня уже есть технарь-осьминог, –  Тони вздохнул. – ДЖАРВИС переселил его в аквариум побольше и выдал целую гору всякого нержавеющего барахла. Не знаю, что там Марк строит, но похоже на подлодку. К Рождеству как раз закончит.

Стив взял его за руку, стараясь не действовать слишком грубо. Большую часть глупостей Тони, как и любой человек, делал, когда был напуган или чувствовал, что его вот-вот примутся ругать, и видит бог, после всего, что Стив о нём узнал, трудно было его осуждать. Да и не хотелось.

–  Послушай, –  сказал он доверительно, –  понимаю, как это звучит, но я хотел бы тебя пригласить куда-нибудь. Пройтись. Выпить по чашке кофе, поплевать с Бруклинского моста...

В глазах Тони зажёгся весёлый интерес.

–  Надо же, что я слышу, –  он поглядел на Стива одобрительно. – Не такой уж ты зануда, как я считал. Умеешь быть плохим парнем, Кэп?

–  Иногда случается, –  Стив шагнул к нему ближе, остро чувствуя, как ладонь – жёсткая, натруженная, –  лежит в его руке, не пытаясь выскользнуть. – Что скажешь, Тони?

–  Скажу... что можно, пожалуй, –  Тони чуть напрягся и прибавил, отводя глаза, –  я ни на что не рассчитываю, Стив, имей в виду. И тоже ни на что не рассчитывай. Легче будет потом, когда...

Он не договорил, но Стив мысленно достроил недосказанное и вздохнул. Только Старк мог горевать, предчувствуя конец близкие отношений, когда эти самые отношения ещё даже толком не начались.

–  Прямо сейчас, –  сказал он, –  я рассчитываю не получить от тебя под дых. Или каракатицу за шиворот.

–  С чего бы это я... – начал Тони.

Губы у него были тёплые. И сам он – тёплый, живой, нисколечко не напоминавший то изнемогавшее от груза вины и ужаса существо, которое Стив бегом нёс из старого дома, вёз, зажав между собой и рулём, в Башню и укладывал в постель, и кормил с ложки, и над которым дневал и ночевал первые, самые трудные дни. ДЖАРВИС помогал как мог, но даже ДЖАРВИС не мог помочь, когда из-под кровати с мечущимся в полусне-полубреду колдуном начинали ползти призрачные теневые чудовища, а по всей Башне то завывала снежная буря, гоняя ледяные вихри по холлам и коридорам, то плакали голоса невидимых существ, то вырастали целые линии обороны со всеми положенными дотами и надолбами, с рядами колючей проволоки, окопами и эскарпами.

Потом Тони пришёл в себя в достаточной степени, чтобы опомниться и убрать всё, что наколдовал в беспамятстве. Потом было много разговоров, неловких и всякий раз как по минному полю,  как по живому, и тишины, разделённой на двоих, когда заканчивались слова.

Стрэндж мог дать Тони мастерство, уверенность и знание.

Стив знал, что этого мало. Никакая магия не может сделать человека счастливым, хоть всю жизнь её тренируй. Наколдовать себе счастье попросту невозможно, точно так же, как выколотить его из боксёрской груши.

Вот сейчас, когда они целовались – сначала медленно и осторожно, словно примеряясь, давая друг другу возможность отступить, потом слаще и глубже, отчаянней, откровенней, –  сейчас было гораздо ближе к счастью, чем до сих пор. И никакой магии.

Впрочем, нет, какая-то была. Стив слышал тонкий звон, шелест, чувствовал смутное лёгкое движение вокруг, но был слишком увлечён, чтобы остановиться и оглядеться. Потом, когда Тони потёрся затылком о его ладонь и на мгновение отстранился, Стив всё-таки сумел посмотреть по сторонам. Это было трудно, взгляд сам собой возвращался к разгорячённому, тяжело дышавшему, смотревшему удивлённо и радостно Старку.

–  Ух ты, –  сказал Стив. Ни на что другое его не хватило. Трудно рассыпать перлы красноречия, когда стоишь в центре медленно кружащейся галактики, и повсюду, куда ни посмотри, сияют звёзды. Тони словно воздвиг вокруг волшебный шар, где вместо снежинок танцевали миры – большие, маленькие, красные, белые и голубые, где хвостатая комета пролетела мимо самого лица, заставив Стива охнуть и рассмеяться. – Это каждый раз так будет?

–  Не знаю, –  ошеломлённо сказал Тони, даже не пытаясь убрать весь свежеорганизовавшийся планетарий. – Хочешь, проверим?  Только...

–  Ни на что не рассчитывать? – усмехнулся Стив. Он не был чужд ехидства. – Будет очень трудно. Ты только что показал мне, как там Тор говорит? Все девять миров и корни Ясеня в придачу?

–  Гораздо больше, –  Тони махнул рукой, отгоняя очередную комету, решившую проложить новый курс вокруг головы Стива. – У тебя всё лицо в радуге, как в веснушках. И я... я хочу снести тот дом. Всё внутри переделать, выбросить тот чёртов поезд Стейна, я его всю жизнь ненавидел.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что готов помочь и совершенно не собирается отпускать Тони одного в это гнездо призраков прошлого, когда нечто прозрачное, лёгкое и трепещущее, как крылышко стрекозы, пронеслось мимо его щеки, погладив мимолётной лаской, и на миг обхватило Тони невесомыми руками. Звёзды светились сквозь это нечто, но Стив видел лицо. Мягкое, полное чувства, почти совсем живое лицо с тёмными, как ночь, глазами и доверчивым ртом – точь-в-точь как у самого Тони. Тони, кажется, не видел призрака, но вряд ли не ощущал, потому что с его лица на миг стёрлось всё, даже упрямство, даже деловитая готовность в любую секунду влезть в костюм – или раскочегарить боевую магию пожарче, –  и кинуться на помощь тем, кто не может помочь себе сам. Оно стало детским, доверчивым, переполненным до краёв, и у Стива захватило дух, когда призрачные, стремительно тающие руки погладили Тони по лбу, по щекам, неслышной лаской коснулись волос и пропали, словно ничего и не было.

Но ведь было.

Тони помолчал минуту, словно заново осознавая происходящее вокруг, и сказал:

–  Но сначала давай и вправду сходим на свидание.

Стив притянул его к себе, поцеловал, и острые иголочки звёзд, чуть померкшие, снова вспыхнули и закружились быстрей. Страшно и сладко было представить, как будет выглядеть всё вокруг, когда и если у них дойдёт до большего, чем поцелуи.

–  Только постарайся не устраивать световое шоу для всего города, –   попросил Стив, слизывая с губ невозможный вкус – тут и соль, и мёд, и кофе, и сам Тони, ничего лучшего в жизни он не пробовал. – Если сумеешь.

–  Не уверен, –  пробормотал Тони, гладя его по спине и прижимаясь снова. – Знаешь, к чёрту все слова. От них одни беды, а ты... ну, ты сам видишь, что у меня к тебе, Кэп. Всегда так было.

Стив бросил взгляд вокруг. Они стояли в самой середине медленно закручивавшейся спирали, и что же это могло значить, как не то, что в какой-то момент он сам сделался для Тони центром вселенной, а Тони – и в этом не было никаких сомнений, –  стал центром вселенной для него?

–  Всегда так будет, я думаю, –  сказал Стив, –  но знаешь, ты прав. Слова мало что значат.

Тони кивнул, поцеловал его – медленно, томительно, так, что оторваться друг от друга стало ещё тяжелей, –  и решил:

–  Свидание так свидание.

«В небе над Нью-Йорком, –  писали газеты на следующий день, –  зафиксирован природный феномен в виде исключительно яркого полярного сияния, нетипичного для наших широт. Причиной аномалии послужила повышенная активность солнечной короны.»

Ни Стив, ни Тони не были настроены кого-то разубеждать.

**Author's Note:**

> Жёлтый крюк (Йеллоу-Хук) - старое название Бей-Ридж, иммигрантского района в Бруклине. Почва в этом районе имеет желтоватый оттенок. С 1853 году во время эпидемии жёлтой лихорадки местная община сочла это название неудачным и переименовала место в Бей-Ридж.  
> Собака в данном контексте - отсылка к бруклинской идиоме "dog", означающей трудный экзамен: — My math exam was a dog. — Мой экзамен no математике — это было что-то.


End file.
